


It Keeps Getting Better

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse and meanness, F/M, Getting over a crazy abusive ex, Good times, Gregorovich is so mean, He's so evil, Hurt/Comfort, Lark gets cuddles, Lark is too pure, Lark needs cuddles, Multi, Sable is an awesome friend, bad times, friends - Freeform, happy end, mentions of smut but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: Bim's path to happy from the dark place he doesn't even know he's in.If you've been mildly brainwashed or abused this may upset you a bit? Sorry. Be careful okay?





	It Keeps Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> It's all emotion. No smut. Vaguest mentions of smut. Sorry if you wanted a porn. I just wanted this sweet child to be a happy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Marion Gregorovich.

 

 

 

Lark had been with him for years. It was…. Well looking back he was horrible. But at the time Lark hadn’t seen anything wrong with how he was treated.

 

 

 

After maybe the fourth time he’d injected Lark with some killer virus and Derek had taken him to a hospital- to be saved by real doctors- Lark had finally admitted maybe Derek was right and Marion didn’t care as much as he did.

 

 

 

He’d spent more time recovering from the things Marion infected him with that he had holding hands or just being happy.

 

 

 

Marion wouldn’t hear it when Lark tried to get him to change. He begged him to be the sweet man he’d thought he was instead of the crazy man who would kill his partner just to watch them die.

 

 

 

It broke Lark when Marion left him, refusing to accept that he was in the wrong and using his harshest punishment on Lark. He told him he’d never loved him and married some woman a week later.

 

 

 

Nothing Derek said or did helped, the others occasionally tried to make him feel better, telling him it was better to be free of him. But things like that only hurt worse. And the more he looked at it…. Marion had been horrible to him and obviously hadn’t loved him even a little. He liked his body and he liked to hurt him… And that realization hurt almost more than the actual break up.

 

 

 

Sable came to see Lark two months after Marion’s wedding. He sat down next to Lark on his bed and took his hand. He didn’t say anything for a while, just stayed there with him. It was… Nice. Just being in the same space as someone else. Human or not.

 

 

 

After two hours Lark started to sniffle again, this time because he realized Marion never would have done this. Sable reached over and gripped his jaw forcing him to look him in the eye, black eyes that seem to be the absence of everything with red pupils that burned. “You deserve better. So, get up, take a shower, get dressed and go outside. Live. Do whatever the fuck you want. But stop moping. Right. Now.”

 

 

 

Lark wanted to say that didn’t help. But it was almost like he had no choice. Everyone had been so gentle with him until now. But Sable broking no arguments made it easy to get up and do what he said. That may have been some kind of magic he had. Maybe it was those eyes.

 

 

 

Either way with in another month Lark was okay. He could flirt with attractive people and he could feel good without mental backlash. He still thought of Marion but it was more disgust than pain now. Like looking back on a gross injury, you used to have. It didn’t hurt but you remembered that it did and you were glad it was healed now.

 

 

 

Lark spent a lot of time with Derek. He honestly considered him as a potential love interest. He’d be so good to him no matter what. And the way he laughed was nice…. They had an awkward make out and handy date once, but it wasn’t what either of them wanted it to be. They pretended it hadn’t happened. Besides Derek had been looking past Lark almost the whole time, making Lark think maybe Sable was there.

 

 

 

So, Lark was single for a while. And that was okay. But he so wanted a lover who he could kiss and cuddle and touch and laugh with. He’d been missing that for so long and he’d tried to make do for a while, but now he wanted it like an ache.

 

 

 

So, he asked Derek to try and get him a date. Derek knew a lot of people and maybe one of them would be what he needed and wanted.

 

 

 

For another couple months nothing really happened. Marion had a child with his wife, who Lark had learned was only with him for the money. Which was laughable, that poor excuse for a medical professional made hardly any money.

 

 

He worried about her.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Lark was good. He was happy just being. He still felt horribly alone at times but there was always someone to cuddle up to or someone to hold hands with. He wasn’t sexually active but that was just fine.

 

 

 

None of the people Derek had set him up with had been right for Lark or vis versa. And that wasn’t upsetting or disappointing.

 

 

 

“Lark! Hey! One of my friends said he found a robot-guy-thing and it looks like us! So, I was gunna go see if he’s one of us, wanna come with? You don’t have to come with if you don’t want to.” Derek called from the other room. Lark got up and padded into the living room.

 

 

 

“How did one of your friends find them?” He was confused, Derek had always found them. They were all connected. Was this a joke? Derek shrugged. Oh well something to do then.

 

 

 

Derek told Lark about Henry in the car, he sounded like a fun person to be around. “Why haven’t you set me up with this friend?” He asked almost to himself.

 

 

 

“He’s got a girlfriend.” Derek answered simply and Lark nodded, “That makes perfect sense.” They both laughed at that.

 

 

 

The bot-guy-thing was one of them. It seemed like Henry seemed to not only have summoned this one but then also defeated him….. And caught it on camera. No mean feat.

 

 

 

Henry explained how he’d done something to summon something small to try and make a cool video and he half expected it not to work and had been planning to call Derek if it hadn’t so he could fill the role. But it had shown up looking like him anyway.

 

 

 

“That’s because you basically expected Derek. So that’s what he came as. He came looking like what you wanted. Though….. I dunno how strong he is if you can just ask a bunch of questions and make him shut down.” Lark commented, more to himself than to answer the question. But Henry focused on Lark.

 

 

 

“I don’t think I’ve meet you. I’ve meet most of Derek’s Egos and you are new.” He held out his hand.

 

 

 

Lark shook his hand and cleared his throat looking down and to the side, “Not new. I just…. Don’t get out much. I used to but…. I dunno.” He cleared his throat and slowly let go of his hand. Derek looked between them and cleared his throat. “I’m gunna see if I can get Atlas to talk or wake up.”

 

 

 

Lark hummed in response and continued talking with Henry. They even planned out a video and contacted some of Derek’s friends to be in it as well. When Lark looked outside it was night time.

 

 

 

“Derek?” Lark asked frowning as he turned to look at where Derek and Atlas had been. “Umm…. They’re both gone.”

 

 

 

Henry checked his phone. “He texted me. Said I should hang out with you more and he brought Atlas home.” Henry looked up with a smile, “Well Jane should be home soon. Wanna have dinner with us?”

 

 

 

Lark cleared his throat and shifted nervously, “I-I dunno…. Wouldn’t that be weird?” He realized having dinner with a new friend wasn’t weird at all and his face flushed hotly.

 

 

 

Henry smiled slowly, “Well…. How about I rephrase?” He wiggled his eyebrows making Lark giggle nervously. “How would you like to meet my girlfriend before I ask you out on a date, since you’d rather it was just the two of us.”

 

 

 

Lark’s face burned, “Oh! I- I don’t have a problem having dinner with you both. I just- I’m… My last-” He didn’t know what to say and Henry was losing that little smile and starting to look concerned. “How about we just have dinner together to night and see how we all get along and go from there?”

 

 

 

Henry’ bright smile was a brilliant reward.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Two months later the three of them had settled into a comfortable relationship. Lark and Jane were good friends, who joked and cuddled and watched movies together. Lark and Henry joked, cuddled, watched movies together, kissed, and touched. It was perfect. Henry and Jane didn’t change their relationship except to make room for Lark.

 

 

 

They had an odd love life. Most nights if they were intimate they’d all get in bed together and Henry and Jane would move together how they liked and Lark would watch quietly, occasionally he would pretend to narrate to an audience. And then Lark would take Henry sweetly and slowly while Jane played with their hair and praised them both.

 

 

 

They didn’t always have nights like that. Sometimes one of two of them wouldn’t feel like it and sometimes none of them felt like it. So, they’d have snuggly game or movie nights.

 

 

 

Lark still hung out with the Others and Derek but not to the near desperate extent that he had before. Once and awhile he’d go and just be with Sable. Or make fun of people with Gwayne. Sometimes he made fun of Lof and tried to clean the food off his face. He had fun. He had friends and he had a relationship to go home to. But he didn’t need to be in this relationship. If they woke up and just wanted to be his friends but they still hung out and did all their non-intimate things with him he’d still be happy.

 

 

 

Sometimes Lark would have nightmares about a stupid accent and graying ginger hair, but when he woke up his partners were there to comfort him. All in all, it was just what Lark had wanted and needed.

 

 

 

He knew he was safe. He was certainly happy. He was 100% in love with them. And he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> What didja think? DO YOU LIKE MY EMOTIONAL SMUTLESS WRITING?!  
> See I can do it of I want to. i just don't cuz I get really really attached to the fic.


End file.
